


A Little Less Conversation

by kimberleigh



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy likes to talk and Dom likes to be kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

I-Lips

Dominic was listening as Billy talked. Actually he wasn’t really listening anymore. His attention had been captured by Billy’s lips. He didn’t hear the words, but watched how Billy’s lips formed them. How his tongue would occasionally dart out and wet them. How they pressed themselves against the coffee cup. Dom knew those lips would be the death of him.

“Billy, shut up and kiss me.” Dom didn’t notice he spoke until Billy’s lips broke into a grin.  
“Sure Sblomie.” Billy leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Dom’s. Yes, Dom thought, they’re gonna be the death of me.

II- Hands

Dom felt Billy run his hands across his bare back. He stretched out and sighed.

“Like that?”

“Yeah... nice.”

“Turn over”

Dom flipped over. Billy ran his hands down Dom’s chest and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Dom’s jeans. Dom sat up suddenly. He really wasn’t sure. He noticed Billy’s eyes, the gathering storm. Then he knew for sure.

“We can stop, if you want.” Billy’s voice was rough with want. Dom shook his head.

“ No. Want this. Want you.”

“Okay then.” Billy’s hands were sure and steady, as they pushed Dom back down onto the bed.

III- Tongue  
Billy’s tongue was slick and hot as it trailed across Dominic’s neck. Dom shivered as it found that spot under his left ear.  
“Billy” Dom sighed, and tangled his fingers in Billy’s hair. Dom whimpered as that tongue found one nipple then the other. He gasped as the tongue made it’s way down to his navel. Somewhere far away he could hear Billy laugh softly. Dom felt like fainting as that tongue slid around his erection. His whole world had narrowed to just lips, hands and tounge. Dom cried out and came hard.

“We should really do this more often.”


End file.
